Residnet Evil Virus
by HyperElf2.0
Summary: A new virus is out in Raccon city how will humanity survive? All new cast of Characters!Read to find out more just click right up there. Yes there.
1. Prologue

* * *

Promo-

Elf-Hello again this is another Resident Evil Fan fic set a few years after the Resident Evil Games/movies/books or what have you.

Wesker- You mean I'm not in this?

Elf- Yes.

Wesker- Splendid…I mean that's too bad.

Elf- A vacation would be nice.

Wesker- You know what else would be nice? Watching Oprah with out being disturbed.

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BY CAPCOM!!!! THEY OWN RESIDENT EVIL AND ALL THE CHARCACTERS!

* * *

**_

**Prologue: **

_Years later, after the happenings in Raccoon City, the U.S. has declared the to have absolutely no traces of the T-virus or G-virus. Slowly people have returned to Raccoon City and even the Umbrella Corporation has come back under strict watch by the government. After 6 years since people have returned, and the U.S. took the Umbrella Corp. off their probation. Bad idea. Not only did yet another virus break out but also this virus is the most aggressive one yet. It infects the host just like the T-virus but it is able to problem solve and evaluate a situation like any human, it takes a while for the virus to show any sign it is in the body and once it is, it is too late for treatment. The host's flesh rots away and it looks to everyone as an enemy. The person kills and destroys all it its path. _

_How did this epidemic get out and turn Raccoon City back into a nightmare? Inside Umbrella, a scientist, in the hope of finding a cure for the T and G- virus instead made this new virus but was ordered to abandon the project. Like always, He didn't. Locking away one night a thief broke into the lab stealing the vial and other chemicals releasing the virus to the world._

"Thanks a lot." The scientist muttered sarcastically after going over his mental record of what has happened in the last week, or was it days? He couldn't remember at all. He lay on the floor slumped against the lab wall. 10:32pm the clock read hanging at an odd angle just to taunt him. Almost daring him to stand and fix it, but knew better as soon as he stood one of those 'things' would notice and come in here and that would be the end. He didn't want to waste time just sitting here and starving to death either. With that thought he slowly sat up just enough to get into a near by cupboard. As he opened the little door it gave a loud squeal piercing the silence. Stopping, on a reflex to the sound, he listened to make sure the 'things' didn't hear it either. About to open the door even further he heard a _thump_ that sounded much closer than he would like it to be. Forcing himself to turn around his left eye met the claw of a horribly mutated zombie.

* * *

Dum dum dum! Cliffhanger! Hope this is better than my first one see you in chapter one where we meet a S.T.A.R.S member, and a bunch of others!

Love and Peace!

-Hyper Elf.


	2. Chapter 1Survive

Elf-Thanks to all the people who posted a review! I thought I was cursed when after a day the only review I had was from me! Thanks!

_Wesker is currently in an epically epic fight with Chris and will be back later just when you thought he was dead. Sorry for the inconvenience._

-Hyper Elf

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Survive**

Kate Mandrake stared out at the dimming lights, the last sign of her copter, as it was consumed by the night sky. Her Captain's last words to her echoed in her ears, _"Its full, Kate I'm sorry, any more weight and no one leaves. Once we drop of the civilians we'll come back for you. If you find others stick with them. That's an order." _Kate dropped down clutching her knees together. 'Don't leave the roof.' She commanded to herself. 'Once the rest of the Gamma team comes back to get me I'll be right here.' A shriek carried through to her ears scattering her thoughts like burglars running from the alarm. She stood running over to the edge of the rooftop. Down below she could see a woman running from the monsters Kate had seen only in horror films. She took no time to stop and ask questions. The S.T.A.R.S girl swiftly brought out her rifle that lay slung on her shoulder, and aimed it at the zombie nearest to the lady below. Firing several rounds. Three collapsed to the ground motionless as the rest limped off in search of less harmful prey.

"You alright?" Kate called down brushing her sandy, brown bangs from her heavy set, jade eyes.

"I think so. I'm Eleanor, but Ellen would do just fine for now." The lady answered back brushing the dirt off her kaki business suit, "I'm a reporter for the local paper here. Not one of those things."

"Good." Kate called back as she started descending the roof by going down the fire escape. Once she got down a video camera was shoved in her face.

"Now as my editor taught me, tell me every thing about you and don't mind the camera."

Kate looked up with a questioning look. "What? Some advice from some one who's not on the other end of this thing." She straightened up and looked right into the lens. "Ok I'm Kate Mandrake of S.T.A.R.S's Gamma team. Sent here to evacuate all _alive_ citizens to the contamination labs a few miles west of here. I was left behind as they over filled the helicopter with the evacuees. So until they come back I'm to find other survivors.

Ellen capped the lens at she shut the camera on standby. "Thanks some one will see this and know never to let Umbrella exist ever." She mumbled as she silently cursed Umbrella.


End file.
